


Rise of Anatis Snippets

by SassyDuckQueen



Series: Anatis and Lady Noir AU [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Ships It, Alternate Universe, Alya Césaire Redemption, Alya Césaire Ships It, Badass Luka Couffaine, Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Badass characters, Bee Rose Lavillant, Chaotic Good, Chaotic Good Chloé Bourgeois, Chat Noir Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Lady Noir, Chloé Bourgeois Redemption, Dragon Kagami Tsurugi | Ryuko, Endgame Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, F/F, F/M, Felix Graham de Vanily Redemption, Felix Is A Little Shit, Flustered Luka Couffaine, Fox Juleka Couffaine, Good Chloé Bourgeois, Hot Mess Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Juleka Couffaine Ships It, Kwami Shenanigans, Ladybug Luka Couffaine, Ladybug Luka Couffaine | Anatis, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, Luka Couffaine Loves Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, M/M, Maribug | Luka Couffaine as Anatis/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Is Not Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Is Over Adrien Agreste, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Knows, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Deserves Better, Miraculous holders Kitty Section, Plagg Cares (Miraculous Ladybug), Plagg Is a Troll (Miraculous Ladybug), Plagg Ships It (Miraculous Ladybug), Plagg is a Little Shit (Miraculous Ladybug), Protective Luka Couffaine, Protective Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug), Rose Ships It, Snake Adrien Agreste | Aspik, Snippets, Strong Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Supportive Plagg (Miraculous Ladybug), Supportive Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug), Tikki Knows (Miraculous Ladybug), Tikki Ships It (Miraculous Ladybug), Turtle Ivan Bruel, lukanette endgame
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:48:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28194963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyDuckQueen/pseuds/SassyDuckQueen
Summary: Snippets and one shots from my R.O.A that are fully canon but not necessarily shown in the main story.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Ivan Bruel/Mylène Haprèle, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Penny Rolling/Jagged Stone, Sabine Cheng/Tom Dupain
Series: Anatis and Lady Noir AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754269
Comments: 27
Kudos: 48





	1. The Aftermass of Princess Justice

**Author's Note:**

> So these are just little moments that may pop into my head from time to time that are related to R.O.A. All of the snippets are 100% canon, they're just little moments that didn't make it into the main story. Some of them might be long and some of them might be short but I hope you enjoy them never the less :D

Marinette took a deep breathe as she walked up the stairs to Dupont High. Aspik had just dropped her back of the school and she was half expecting to see everything the same as before... but as she pushed open the door, she blinked in surprise. Almost everything had been things, even things that had already been affected for ages. She saw students rushing over to each other and that doors and walls that had been repeatedly broken over the last few months had been fixed. She was honestly surprised as the normal heroes were only ever able to stop the rampaging super villains before. Some of their powers were able to be stopped like Lady Wifi. Her powers were related to the internet so taking out the internet signal had been enough to break her powers and free her victims from them. Marinette had been relieved by that since she had been one of her victims. However, anything that she had broken such as walls, locks and doors had remained broken, just the other villains. Some victims weren't as lucky as her either. Mireille had been trapped in ice since Stormy Weather appeared but now she was free and hugging Aurore, who was crying with relief. Apparently, this new guy had the ability to fix everything. The stone giants were gone, people who had been captured by the villains were restored to their normal selves and literally everything was back to normal. Not just that but he had actually offered her some good advice and comforted her. She blushed a little as she remembered how she just broke down on him before frowning as she remembered. Technically, she was expelled. She sighed before walking farther into the courtyard. Her parents saw her and rushed to her.

"Oh my darling!" Her mother gasped, cupping her face and hugging her. "Are you ok?! We were so worried... what happened?"

"I-" Marinette gasped as she noticed almost everyone was looking at her. "I don't remember... I woke up on top of the Eiffel tower... did I hurt anyone?"

"Yes!" Lila gasped, making Marinette sigh. "You hurt me! I can't believe you, Marinette. First, you assault me and steal from me then you go crazy and attack me!"

"Marinette-" Mr Damocles started but Marinette took a deep breathe as she remembered the new hero's advice.

"Mr Damocles, I think you need to listen to me," She stated, making everyone blink. "I didn't do this. Lila-"

"Miss Dupain-Cheng, the evident suggest otherwise-"

"I'm not finished," She growled, reminding everyone of the akuma she had just been. "And I am innocent! But even if I'm not, you're not investigating this properly. Instead you're taking sides again and sir, you are meant to be a teacher. You should be looking at all the evidence which is frankly circumstantial at best! One, you only have Lila's word that I cheated on a test and why would I bother stealing the answers to a test which was taken a few days ago? Not just that but I have no history of cheating nor do I have any low scores. However, to in fact, prove my innocence I will take the test again-"

"Which you will pass since you already know the answers," Lila gasped, causing Marinette to look at her.

"Then test me on one I haven't done before," She states, making the teachers look at her as she nods. "As for the necklace, that could have been anyone. In fact, my locker has been broken into before on a number of occasions and honestly, if I was going to steal anything, I would not place in my locker at school and finally, the 'trip' down the stairs... if Lila had in fact been pushed down the stairs then it would in fact be on the CCTV but also she would have injuries and yet she has none,"

"Well, I-" Mr Damocles stuttered as Marinette crossed her arms. Her parents were grinning at her with pride as she held her ground.

"And finally, Mr Damocles, if you continue this frankly ridiculous witch hunt based purely on words then I will simply take my case to the school board. I'm sure they would love to hear how you took the side of a rich student... again..." 

"Now, there's no need for that, Miss Dupain-Cheng," He gasped, sweating. "Obviously, I acted hastily and completely revoke my decision to expel you,"

"But I don't understand why Lila claimed that Marinette was the one behind this?" Alya asked, confused and torn. Marinette turned to Lila to see what lie she would come up with to get out of this. "Lila?"

"I... I didn't mean to get Marinette into so much trouble," She gasped, putting her mask. "I was told by Chloe that she had seen Marinette taking my necklace,"

"WHAT?!" Chloe screamed, clearly annoyed.

"S-She told me that Marinette had cheated as well..." She sniffed, making everyone but Marinette and Chloe to feel sorry for her. "As for the trip, I must have simply misplaced my footing but in the mist of my panic, I thought Marinette had pushed me... I'm so sorry, Marinette... I honestly thought Chloe was telling the truth!"

"Why you little!" Chloe gasped before turning on her heel. "This is ridiculous! Utterly ridiculous! Sabrina! Let's go!"

"Yes, Chloe," Sabrina gasped as the two of them left, causing Marinette to frown as Alya came over to her.

"Are you ok, girl?" She gasped, making Marinette nod as her mom gently put her arm around her and looked at Mr Damocles.

"I think it's best if we take Marinette home for the rest of the day," She stated, getting a nod of the head master as he agreed that she had been through a terrible and stressful situation. "Come on, sweetie,"

She nodded and let her parents lead her from the school and back to the bakery. She just kind of followed them and let them bring her upstairs. She kind of listened when her mother told her to get some rest and automatically got changed into her PJs when she got to her room. She crawled into her bed and curled up as her mind drifted to the new superhero who had made his debut today. Who was Anatis?

(***)

"Marinette! You have a guest!" Sabine called, making Marinette blink and sit up. She looked over at her clock and frowned a little. It was 7pm so who would be here to see her? Especially since almost everyone thought she was a villain. She was certain of it. She sighed and got up, putting on her slippers and picking up her phone. No real check ins but she wasn't surprise. She headed downstairs and came into the living room. "Ah there you are, sweetie. I was just taking to... oh, I'm sorry what was your name again, dear?"

"Oh... Luka..." He smiled as Marinette looked at him. He was holding his work helmet in his hands and looking down at his feet before he looked up. Sabine said something then disappeared out of the room as Marinette played with the hem of her shirt. If it had been any other day, she would have cared what she looked like but today, she was just too hurt and upset to care. Sure, her name was kind of cleared but that wasn't the point. "Sorry to drop in on you, Marinette. Juleka mentioned you had been... hurt.. and I wanted to see if you were ok?"

"Oh... thank you..." She mumbled, looking down. "It was nothing... I just nearly got expelled..."

"What?" He gasped, moving over to her. "Why? What happened?"

She sighed and explained what happened including the after-mass but she didn't really expect him to believe her. Hardly anyone had after all. She was almost certain that Alya didn't and even if people believed she was 'innocent' now, it didn't change that they believed it at first then there's Lila's other lie. Blaming Chloe. It was clever because it was the kind of thing Chloe would do but her reaction told Marinette everything. Lila had made it up on the spot and for once, Chloe had nothing to do with this. She sighed and looked over at Luka, expecting to see hatred or some sort of negative emotion directed at her but instead she saw sorrow in his eyes as he stepped forward and hugged her.

"I'm so sorry that happened, Marinette," He muttered as she leaned against him. "This Lila doesn't sound like a very nice person,"

"She isn't," She sniffed, hugging him. He always seemed to know what to say. "She really isn't, Luka,"

"Was she the only who made you cry that day in the park?" He asked, causing her to look up at him and nod. He frowned and gently rubbed her back as tears filled her eyes. She blinked them back, determined not to cry. "It's ok, Marinette. You can cry if you want to. I won't judge.. remember you can be yourself with me..."

"Luka..." She sniffed before burst into tears as he held her, rubbing her back. "It just hurt so much... I'm not a liar..."

"I know, Marinette," He whispered, making her look up at him. "I believe you and I always will,"


	2. The Ladyblog Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alya starts the Ladyblog

"Sup peeps! Alya here and I've got some breaking news for you!" Alya grinned as she filmed herself in her room. "Recently, there's been a strange light that follows any of our super-villains when appearing and it can all be tracked back to the arrival of Princess Justice, who single handedly took over Paris! But since then this strange glow has appeared, fixing everything and I mean everything. Some akuma literally made the Eiffel disappear and then this pink glow appeared in the sky and suddenly the Eiffel tower was back! Weird right?"

The screen switches to news paper headlines asking if aliens were behind this strange light before it switched back to Alya.

"No one knows what has been causing it... until today!" She grinned, excitedly. "Today, I finally got a video of the cause of this 'strange' light! We have a new hero!!"

The video changed to the school, showing the battle between Queen of Mean and the heroes. At first, it just showed Ryuko and Aspik as they fought her. As usual, Ryuko was going full force and Apsik was in the background. Ryuko landed a kick, causing Queen of Mean to stumble back. Seeing a chance, Ryuko grabbed Queen of Mean's staff and snapped it in half, only for nothing to happen. She appeared to be looking around for something but Queen of Mean laughed and reformed her staff as she berated the confused hero. She aimed her staff at her, firing a beam at her before Ryuko could react. However, the beam never hit her as an unseen hero jumped and used a yoyo to block the beam, surprising Ryuko. Though Queen of Mean seemed to be expecting him to turn up, judging by her comment. Aspik approached them as this new hero said something to Ryuko but once again, he blocked Queen of Mean's attack when she fired at an unsuspecting Aspik. Once again, he told them off before throwing his yoyo up into the sky, shouting out for a lucky charm. To everyone's surprise, his yoyo summoned a bag of black and red water balloons. Ryuko and Aspik laughed at him before charging back at Queen of Mean. Meanwhile, the new hero was glancing around like he was looking for something before leaving the battle. A few minutes after he left, other students began to throw the balloons that had been filled up with flour at Queen of Mean, creating a smoke screen and confusing her. The new hero then reappeared, taking advantage of the situation to capture her and break her tiara. Once that was done, he captured the strange butterfly that escaped it and before throwing the bag of balloons up, declaring the words Miraculous Ladybugs, which caused the bag to burst into the pink light and fix everything. The video paused and switched back to Alya.

"The mysterious pink light is caused by this new hero!" She gasped, clearly excited as the video stills appeared behind her, showing him. "His weapon is a frigging yoyo! A yoyo! How insane is that?!"

She changed the image behind her, showing him use it as a shield then switched it again, showing him opening it and capturing the akuma.

"He can use it as a shield and to capture those weird butterflies," She gasped, changing it to him freeing the now white butterfly. "I think his yoyo purifies them because it was black when he captured it but when he releases it again, it's white... his yoyo can also be used to summon a random item. I heard him shout 'Lucky Charm' before he got the balloons so I think that's how he activates that power. This random item appears to be part of a solution to defeating the villain and then he throws it in the air and using some magic words, the item turns into the pink light and fixes everything! But here's the cool bit... if you pause the footage of the pink light, you can actually see Ladybugs inside it and obviously, he's a ladybug themed hero, judging by his outfit!!"

She changed it to a picture of him, looking up at the purified butterfly.

"One of my sources say that he goes by Mister Bug but he hasn't actually confirmed this himself so right now, we don't know what he's calling himself but I will find out for you guys!" She grinned, switching the screen back to her. "I've left a link to my new blog, the Ladyblog where I will blogging about our new mysterious hero! Alya out!"

The video paused as Alya turned to Marinette, who was happily eating a cake.

"What do you think?" She gasped, excited as Marinette looked up.

"Mister Bug?" She asked, making her nod. She wanted to correct her but she was rambling about how Lila knew the heroes. Luckily, she didn't interview her just yet about him. Marinette suspected that Luka's hint that she should check her facts may have gotten through to her but it won't last long.

"Anyway! What do you think to the name the Ladyblog?" She asked, making Marinette look up at her again.

"Well, he does look like a ladybug..." She mumbled, zoning out a little. "A very cute ladybug..."

"Marinette?!"


	3. The Chosen Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Marinette got the Black Cat Miraculous and become Lady Noir

"So Ryuko and Aspik have disappeared and this new hero, Mister Bug, just takes over?" Alya asked as they walked through the school yard. Marinette rolled her eyes at the name but Alya hadn't had a chance to ask him yet. He was a very efficient hero. He arrived almost as soon as the akuma appeared, fights them off and captures their butterfly then releases the cure before disappearing again but Marinette felt bad for him. He was alone. She didn't think Ryuko and Aspik disappear. She saw how they acted towards him after he had saved her and during the Queen of Mean fight. They didn't like him or trust him. "What do you think?"

"I think they abandoned him," She mumbled as they left the courtyard. Almost instantly, Marinette misplaced her footing and tripped. Alya caught her before any real damage could be done but Marinette let out a little sigh. She was use to this. She was so unlucky regardless of what she did. This morning alone she had gotten up late as her alarm clock broke again then she had fallen down the stairs, tripped in the street and lost her croissant, meaning she had no breakfast. By the time her science lesson had come round, she had realized she had completely forgotten her homework. She had been so sure she had put it in her bag last night but alas it was not there. She was certain her bad luck was part of the reason why Lila's plan had worked so well but now it was lunchtime and she was heading to the bakery with Alya. The two girls entered and greeted Tom and Sabine before heading upstairs to the kitchen. The two girls ate lunch and discussed the new hero but time flew back fast and soon it was time to return to school. The two girls headed back down to the bakery and bid Tom and Sabine goodbye before leaving. Alya chatted as they walked back to the school but chuckled a little as Marinette tripped a little.

"Honestly, girl, you're so clumsy," She mused as the lights turn red and cars rushed by. Marinette let a sigh and straightened up before the two of them noticed an old man trying to cross the road. He was small in height and wearing a red and white flowered shirt with light brown cargo shorts. He was wearing slip on shoes and leaning on a cane. It was clear he was struggling to cross the road. Alya and Marinette gasped as a red car came towards him. It hadn't seen him yet so it wouldn't slow down in time and no one other then them were paying attention. Marinette didn't stop to think. She just rushed out and grabbed his arm, pulling him onto the pathway as the red hair honked it's horn. It pass by as she got him on the pathway but she tripped and fell, causing her books to fall out.

"Thank you, Miss," The old man muttered before noticing her books. She and Alya began to pick them up as people crossed. "What a disaster,"

"Oh! It's fine!!" Marinette gasped, placing her books in her bag. "I'm no stranger to disaster,"

"Yeah, she's use to it," Alya smirked, causing Marinette to pout. "But seriously, sir, you should be more careful,"

"Alya's right," Marinette nodded. "You should look when you're crossing but I'm glad you're ok,"

"Thanks to you, Miss," He smiled as the school bell rang. Marinette gasped and grabbed Alya's arm.

"Oh no! We're gonna be late!" She gasped before turning to him and bowing. "Have a nice day, sir!"

With that, she rushed off to the school, dragging Alya with her. The old man smirked and held out a small hexagon box before walking away without using his cane. He knew that she had what it took to be a hero. Hopefully, she would be a great black cat and the perfect partner for Anatis.

"Thank you very much, young lady," He muttered as he stopped at the bakery and looked up.

**~After School~**

"Hey, Mama. Hey, Papa," Marinette smiled as she walked into the bakery. Her parents looked up and smiled as she walked over and gave them a kiss on the cheek. 

"Are you ok, sweetie?" Sabine asked, making Marinette sigh and nod.

"Yeah, Chloe's just been Chloe and Lila is spewing off lies about Anatis again," She sighed, making her parents frown. "Apparently, he 'fired' Ryuko and Aspik for been incompetent. Like he would do that..."

"He doesn't seem like the type to be mean," Sabine commented, making Tom nod.

"Of course not. He saved our little girl," He smiled, gently pulling Marinette towards him in a hug. She smiled and gently hugged back.

"Anyway, I better go do my homework," She mumbled before heading upstairs. She climbed into her room and flopped onto her chaise lounge, groaning as she did. Because she lost her work, she had to redo it plus today's homework. She let out a groan before pushing up off her chaise lounge and moving over to her computer desk. She took her seat and began to take out her work before stopping as she stared at a small hexagon shaped box. It was strained red and black and had a strange symbol on it. She frowned as she didn't see it there this morning but her curiosity got the better of her and she picked it up and examined it. It resembled some kind of jewelry box but she hadn't seen one like this before. "What's this doing here?"

She frowned and placed her fingers on the lip before opening it. Almost instantly, a bright green ball of light appeared out of it, causing her to throw it back and flinch. The ball of light took shape, revealing a small black creature. Marinette screamed and jumped back as it yawned and stretched.

"Help! It's a giant bug!" She declared, pointing at it. Though it actually looked similar to a cat. "A cat?! Bugcat?! Catbug?!"

"I'm a kwami," The small creature deadpanned, causing her to scream again.

"Catbug talks!!" She shouts, throwing stuff at it. "What are you?!"

"Plagg, nice to meet you," It declared as Marinette held up another object. However, it flew over to her chaise lounge. "Oooh, swanky!"

"What?" Marinette asked before he suddenly bit into her. "No! Don't eat that!"

"What about this?" He asked, flying over to her sewing machine and trying to bite that. "Bleh! Not food! Ooh, shiny!!"

He proceeded to dive into her collection of shimmer materials, making her gasp and try to grab him. He flew out of her grip and grabbed one of her model hats before putting it on his head.

"How do I look, Marinette?" He asked, spinning around before throwing off the hat and diving into something else. Marinette gasped and grabbed a glass before trapping him inside it. He gave her an unimpressed look before crossing his arms as she glared at him.

"What are you?" She asked, glaring at him. "And how do you know my name?"

"Look, I'm a kwami. I grant magical powers and yours is the power of destruction," He deadpanned, making her give him a confused look. "Got it?"

"No! What is a kwami? What do you mean I get the power of destruction?!" She gasped, a little panicked. "And what do you mean you grant magical powers?! Do you mean you're like a genie in a lamp?"

"I met him once... so he grants wishes... big deal... I'm much more personable," He declared, rolling his eyes before looking around. "Hey, you got anything to eat? I'm starving,"

"Uh... I have some pasties but..." She glanced at him, feeling panicked before reaching for her trap door. "Mama! Papa!"

"Hey, Dollface!" He gasped, phasing through the glass. She stared at him as he did. "Your parents must not know I exist! In fact, no one can!"

"B-But-" She gasped, causing him to roll his eyes.

"Look, I might not look like much but I'm here to help you and be your friend," He stated, making her look at him. "Also you've been chosen as a new superhero,"

"W-Wait me? A superhero?" She gasped, holding up her hands. "Oh no. The only power I have is super awkwardness! I'm not a superhero!"

"Not yet but that is all about to change," He smirks, floating up to her as she sat up. "If you want to change that is,"

She glanced over at the box and picked it up, glancing at the ring inside. Plagg flew over to her and sat on the computer as she climbed up onto the chair. 

"That is your miraculous and the source of your power and transformation,"

"Miraculous?" She asked, remembering that Queen of Mean and most of the other akumas had demanded the items. "Wait... isn't this the same thing that those villains are after?"

"Yeah, they're after the ring of the black cat aka your miraculous and the earrings of the ladybug aka the miraculous of your partner,"

"Partner?" She asked, looking up at him. "Ladybug? Wait... do you mean... Anatis?"

"Yeah," Plagg nodded, making her gasp. She was going to be the partner of Anatis! "Bugboy needs back up as the other two upped and left,"

"They left him?" She asked, feeling sad for the lone superhero. She had suspected it but it was different hearing she was right. "Why?"

"Jealous I think," He replied, shrugging. "Either way, Bugboy needs help so you got the job. Congrats,"

"Uh... but I... I'm not a superhero, Plagg," She admitted, looking down. "I mean I'm super clumsy and stupid and I became one of those villains,"

"Princess Justice. I'm aware but who cares," He stated, making her look at him. "You've been chosen. I mean sure you can totally reject it if you want but who knows how long it will take to find Bugboy a new partner? It took a week to find you after all,"

"I-"

"But don't sweat it. They're plenty of other candidates," He shrugged, making her frown. "Let's just hope Anatis can handle saving the city! I mean he's the only one who can purify akumas and restore the city with his lucky charm but hey, he won't give into the pressure and become an akuma, which would result in the world ending,"

"Wait... he isn't immune to become a villain?"

"Of course not," Plagg stated, making her gulp. "And if you think Princess Justice was terrifying... well, an akumatized Ladybug holder is even worst but hey don't worry if-"

"Wait... I... I'll try ok?" She stated, making him smile. "I owe him so it's only fair that I try... so what do I need to do?"

"Well, firstly you have your power of destruction which you activate with the word Cataclysm. You can only use it on one thing and once you do, you'll have five minutes until you transform back into yourself," He explained, making her nod as she put on the ring. It shone a little before changing to a rose gold shade. "That's how your miraculous will look when in camouflage. Now to transform, you just need to say... Plagg, Claws Out and to detransfrom, say Plagg, Claws In. Got it?"

"I think so," She muttered, nodding before standing up.

"Before you transform, you should know that after you do your thing and return to your civilian mode, I will need to recharge my energy," He explained, making her nod. "Now I can eat pretty much anything but I love cheese... especially Camembert ... hmm... Camembert..."

"I'll keep that in mind," She nodded before taking a deep breathe. "Is there anything else I need to know?"

"Not that I can think off," He muttered, making her nod.

"Ok then... let's try this," She stated, taking a deep breathe again. "Plagg... claws out!"

Almost instantly, Plagg disappeared and a green light over took her, creating a new outfit and mask on her. She covered her eyes with her arms but almost as soon as it was started, it was over. She lowered her arms and opened her eyes before moving over to her mirror. She gasped at her reflection, moving around a little. She looked down at her hands and turned them over. She looked nothing like herself. Instead of her pigtails and blue-black hair, she had an impossibly long braid that was jet black. Her suit was completely black with a thin, black belt around her waist that had a little button on it. It was black with a green paw print inside. Her hands were covered with black gloves that had green lines by the elbow and claws on her fingertips. Her boots were similar and felt so comfortable. It was like wearing slippers. She had a little bit of green detail on her neck area and a black mask over her eyes. Speaking of her eyes, there were no long blue or human looking. Instead, they were completely bright green and cat like. Even the whites of her eyes were green. Upon her head were two black ears that seemed to work like actual cat ears as they twitched. She couldn't help but feel quite confident like this. She took out her baton and slid it open, gasping when she saw it acted as a phone and even had a user's guide. She read through it but all it did was explain what Plagg had said but in more detail. 

"Ok, cool... I'm a superhero...." She gasped. She had to admit she was excited. It wasn't every day she got to be a hero. Deciding to explore her new abilities, she climbed onto the balcony and took out her baton. She extended it and stepped back, taking a deep breathe before running and using the baton to propel herself around to a different rooftop. She landed perfectly on her feet and let out a little excited squeal before she began to run and jump across the city. The more she did, the more fun she had. It was like nothing she ever felt before. It was so liberating to feel the wind in her hair. She landed on a rooftop and stopped as she saw Anatis swinging down to the ground. A number of people were running as he walked over to a creature that seemed frozen in time. She jumped down and walked over as he examined it.

"Odd," He muttered.

"I'll say," She replied, making him to turn around and hold his yoyo in a defensive mode. She giggled and moved past him before stopping in front of the frozen victim. Anatis watched her up but lowered his yoyo. "Hmm...They seem frozen in time and trapped in that form. A lucky charm should fix that,"

"As much as I agree with you, Miss... um..." He replied, glancing at her. 

"Call me Lady Noir,"


	4. Volpina: The Aftermass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lila has to damage control after Anatis revealed her true nature

"I can't believe this!" Mrs Rossi gasped as she paced around the room. Lila was sat in a chair in her living room, secretly seething as her mother ranted about how Anatis had exposed her but when she turned to look at her daughter, she saw a very different face. Silent tears were rolling down Lila's face and she had an expression of embarrassment and guilt on her face. It was almost enough to make her mother give in. "Lila... my bambino... I know this is hard but a superhero accusing you of such lies is a serious matter,"

"I k-know," She sniffed, looking up at her mother. "But I didn't mean for it to come to this. I just wanted to people to like me,"

"I understand," She nodded. "But according to this superhero, you are personally responsible for two akumas,"

"I'm not, Mama," She sniffed, looking up at her with a sorrowful expression. "Anatis only knows part of the story. He doesn't know what Chloe is like... but I didn't mean for Marinette to be effected. I really thought Chloe was telling me the truth when she told me that Marinette had stole the answers to our test and stole a necklace for me,"

"Chloe was the other girl who become an akuma?" Her mother answered, getting a nod of Lila. "And why would she tell you these things about this other girl... Marinette was it?"

"Because she hates Marinette," She stated before launching into an explanation about how Marinette had been bullied for Chloe for years but she hadn't been aware of it until it was too late. Since Lila had been the one to bring the whole thing to light, Marinette, as Princess Justice, had gone after Lila and of course, she had told the superhero what had happened but he wasn't there when she revealed it was Chloe who had done the whole thing. She could see her mother beginning to buy it but she needed a little bit more evidence so she claimed that Chloe been akumatized was because she was throwing a tantrum about been revealed to be a bully. She explained that Chloe was use to getting her way because of her family's name but since it was revealed she had framed Marinette, people had been wary of her. She added that when she had been deakumatized she had told Anatis that Lila had framed her, creating more distrust in him. When her mother asked about the fake miraculous, she explained that she saw a cool design in a book that her boyfriend allowed her to borrow and had it recreated as she thought it was cool. Apparently, it just happened to look the same as a miraculous but that was completely unintentional. Of course, she kept out that she had stolen the book, which showed a fox miraculous but her mother didn't need to know that. Her mother sighed and asked her about claiming to know the heroes of Paris and the rockstar, Jagged Stone. Lila had an answer for that as well. She told her friend, Alya about the time she had met Jagged Stone with her mother and Alya clearly misunderstood what she had said. Same with the heroes. She even used the time that Alya had been come Lady Wifi after thinking three of the girls she went to school were superheroes and kidnapped them to prove it. Her mother held up her hand, making her go quiet.

"I get the picture," She mumbled before sighing. "But this hero called you out so I have to do something. Since the lies you have told are small, I will be grounding you and you'll need to go to a therapist. Understood?"

"Of course, mama," She nodded, making the woman nod.

"I'll get your father to sort out one," She mumbled, knowing she didn't have time to. Not with her job. "He'll be back on the weekend so I'll talk to him then but you've got to attend these sessions,"

"I will, Mama," She replied before getting up and going to her room. As soon as the door was shut, a dark smirk came onto her face. She was fortunate that her mother was so busy and a little bit dumb. Even better was that her father was in charge of her getting a therapist. She could make this work to her favor. Yes, this could really work to her favor if she played her cards right. Her father thought she was a little angel who could do no wrong and with her mother kept busy with work... well, her parents would be easy to convince. Sure, she would have to be careful but it's not like she hasn't wore this mask before. The school and it's students on the other hand would be hard but having a therapist would work with convincing them she was sorry and Chloe's behavior could be used to her advantage. As for her main sheep... well, Alya was brass and bullheaded but she liked to see the good in people. All she had to do was appeal to that side of her and convince her she was trying to get better. It wouldn't be hard and with her in line, the others would soon follow. She walked over to the window and looked outside. She narrowed her eyes as she saw Anatis and Lady Noir running across the rooftops as they did their patrol. She pulled down her blinds and gritted her teeth. "One day, Anatis, I'll get you back for this. I swear,"


	5. Miraculous Secrets: Anatis Vs Volpina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette shares her thoughts about Anatis, Volpina and other things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is snippet is based on the Miraculous Secrets mini series. They will probably be others like this too :D Anyway, hope you like it :D

Marinette hummed to herself as she took out her diary and pens set. Plagg was asleep in his bed, snoring after feasting on cheese danishes. She glanced over at him as he mumbled something about cheese before glancing back at her diary. She picked it up and placed it down on her favorite spot on the floor before lying down and getting comfortable. She took out her favorite pen and opened her dairy to the date before she began writing.

_Dear Dairy_

_Today Lila and Mr Agreste got akumatized! Things got really heated with Lila as she pretended to be a superhero called Volpina but naturally Anatis saw right through her lies. When he revealed that he didn't believe her, she ran off and tried to convince Adrien that she was in fact a superhero. Adrien believed her at first but I think that's because he wants to see the good in her. He's so sweet like that. Anyway, Anatis once again exposed her lies. I hate to say like this but it was just so nice to see someone else not believing her. However, Anatis almost gave up his miraculous when she threatened to drop me from the Eiffel Tower. Of course, I knew it was an illusion because I was right there... as Lady Noir. but I couldn't tell Annie that as it would have revealed my identity. I wish I could tell him but it's forbidden. However, things have changed so much since he appeared. I'm no longer getting as badly bullied by Lila. Sure she still tries but things aren't as bad. However, today it all changed. I can't believe it but he actually exposed her live on camera. He said it was damage control as she had threatened to drop an illusion of me in front of a number of people plus she was claiming to be a superhero but part of me wonders if his action was fueled by a grudge against her. Not that I blame him if it is. It just makes me wonder if he knows her in his civilian life and if he's one of her victims. I hope he isn't. He doesn't deserve that. I know I've only known him for a short while but he is too kind and gentle. I hate that she claimed that she gave him the name Anatis. She even claimed that he originally called himself Mister Bug, which he did not. He came up with Anatis himself and he's so smart as well. We've only fought a few akumas together but he's always on top form. I've seen him defeat someone with a bouncy ball or a pencil. In fact, he used a ice lolly's wrapper to defeat Volpina. He used it to blind her by reflecting the sun into her eyes. Ah I better she was so embarrassed by that defeat. Is it bad that I find that sort of satisfying?_

She paused and made a thoughtful look as she kicked her legs up and down. She tapped the pen against her face before beginning to write again.

_Of course, I haven't just seen him as Lady Noir either. I helped him with Evillustrator as Poor Nathaniel has a crush on me. Though going up against Evillustrator was fun. Not. I had to wrestle a giant hairdryer and we had to protect Chloe. Anyway I'm a little flattered by his crush to be honest. Nathaniel is a sweet boy and very talented at art, even if he isn't really my type. I really hope he finds someone who will make him happy. Anatis actually came by to check on me that night to see if I was ok. He's so thoughtful. When Mr Agreste was akumatized, he took Adrien to safe place so his father didn't get him. I bet he checked in on Adrien as well. He actually asked me to return Mr Agreste's book for him. I had a sneak peek inside after he left but it seemed to written in a different language and had illustrations of superheroes like us. I think the book is why Annie thought that Mr Agreste might be Hawkmoth but I don't understand why he returned it or at least I didn't until Adrien came back to school. Annie had the book returned so Adrien could come back. I do wonder if Mr Agreste could be Hawkmoth but then again, he got akumatized so maybe not. I wonder why Hawkmoth is doing this. I guess we won't know until we capture him. Anyway, I hope he goes quiet for a bit. It's Valentine's day soon and I'd like to celebrate it without having to deal with an akuma. I'm planning on giving Adrien a valentine's day card. I also might give Luka one. He's so sweet and patient with me that he definitely deserves one. Oh but I should get Annie one too. Not from Lady Noir of course but from Marinette. Or maybe both. Oh I bet Annie will get lots of Valentine's gifts and cards. I hope so anyway. He deserves them. Right! I'm gonna make him one and start to work on Adrien's as well and Luka's. I'll tell you all about it next time!_

_Good bye for now, dear dairy!!_


	6. The Ancient Plagg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plagg explains the Pharaoh's origins to Marinette

"So the akuma today was kind of confusing," Marinette sighed as she laid on her bed, looking up to the ceiling. Today Pharaoh attacked and kidnapped Alya, trying to sacrifice her to return his wife to him, until Anatis took her place but the thing is Pharaoh was just Alix's brother, Jalil, akumatized. So would the ritual would have worked? And did he really exist centuries ago? More importantly, did Ptah and Bast really exist? Plagg glanced over at her as he floated nearly by.

"What do you mean?" He asked, making her sigh.

"The Pharaoh... he claimed to fight Ptah and Bast five thousand years ago and acknowledged me and Annie as them," She muttered, sitting up. "But I know I'm not that old and Pharaoh was just another akuma so does that mean Ptah ad Bast were made up?"

"Well, you're right about Pharaoh been fake and to a certain degree so were Ptah and Bast," Plagg confirmed, making her nod as she laid back down. "But that's because it was the other way round,"

"Huh?!" She gasped, sitting back up. "What do you mean?!"

"Well, the original Pharaoh was real and he was trying to bring his love back to life but since Life and Death must not be altered, he had to be stopped," Plagg explained, making her nod. "So we were given holders but the Ladybug was given to a woman. Her duty was to stop King Tut from sacrificing a woman to bring back his dead wife,"

"So that was all real?" Marinette gasped, surprised. "Wow... but you're not really five hundred years old, are you?"

"Nope," Plagg replied, popping the p as he did. "I'm way older then that. I'm the kwami who has watched over all of the cat holders since the dawn of time,"

"So basically you're really old?" Marinette smirked, making Plagg gasp.

"Hey! I'm not that old!"

"Plagg, you just admitted you're as old as time itself," Marinette replied, making him pout. "Face it, Kitty. You're ancient!"

"You're mean!"

"Grumpy old man!"

"Insufferable youth!"


End file.
